


Even Just For Today

by intometawin



Category: brightwin - Fandom, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV)
Genre: Angst, College, Drama, Friendship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Music, Photography, Romance, Self Confidence, Strangers to Lovers, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intometawin/pseuds/intometawin
Summary: "I'm about to be there. Have you been waiting long?""No. I just arrived, Win. Take your time," he answered.I hung up the phone while standing and looking at him from behind as he leaned his back on the bench and placed his right arm around the top rail. Minutes later after staring at him from afar, I began walking towards him with my heart racing and with heavy breathing. It was as if there would be no tomorrow waiting for me. About five more steps towards him when I suddenly stopped walking as I noticed the restlessness of his legs. I just had a split-second epiphany. Thus, I had to beg myself with these words silently in my mind to prevent my tears from falling.“Bright, even just for today. Just until I can eat by myself alone.""Bright, just for today. Just let me be with you then I’m letting you go."I finally approached him and immediately hugged him for the last time that I could feel the apprehension leading to my nervousness and lingering within my chest hence I slowly parted a little while looking at his eyes and still holding his waist.“Are you ready for our dinner date?” I asked intently as indeed there would be no tomorrow for us.
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree & Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn
Kudos: 5





	Even Just For Today

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, events or places are either the products of my imagination or used in a fictitious manner. I apologize for using their real names. Any resemblance is purely coincidental. I didn't mean any harm to the actors and actresses mentioned in my work.

_“He is finally here! You’re late as always, Bright.” Gunsmile said._

_“Shall we start?,” he added._

_“Dude, I apologize. You know I'm a busy person but I did everything I could to get here as soon as possible. Yes. What to do again? Where should I sit? Here in the middle?” Bright asked consecutively._

_“Yup then don’t forget to look at the camera,” Gunsmile answered._

_“In 5… 4… 3…”_

_“Alaiwa? What are these cameras?” Bright asked._

_“Hey! You already agreed to this, Bright. There is no backing out. Remember? This will be your gift for me,” Gunsmile responded._

_“Yeah alright,” Bright sighed._

* * *

Last August 5, 2019 about 4:00 in the afternoon—the Bangkok University conducted an audition for musicians who would be performing on the celebration of their 57th foundation anniversary.

Win gently opened his eyes with a loud cheering and clapping excitedly from the crowd in the small auditorium. He was the third to the last performer and it was already his turn to play a piece for the audience and judges.

_“Your name please.” Toptap, one of the judges, said._

_“Good Afternoon. I’m Win Metawin, taking up a bachelor's degree in economics.”_

_“What song did you prepare for us?”_

_“When I was your man by Bruno Mars.” Win answered._

_“Wow! It’s a nice song. Goodluck! You can begin.”_

Win distanced the seat to reach the keys of the piano comfortably. Some people tend to sit toward the front half of the seat but he sat up to the edge of the piano bench so he could lean slightly forward when needed, lean back again, move side to side when he wanted to reach the further ends of the piano. His good posture amazed the judges as he sat with his back straight and relaxed feet touching the ground from heel to toe.

He breathed in through his nose then he softly let it out. He took three more full, deep breaths and as he did so, he imagined that the air was filled with peace and tranquility which he right away felt throughout his body. The spotlight projected to him and directly hit his face while the rest of the lights were turned off. He started playing the aforementioned song wherein he spent almost one month mastering its notes. Moreover, he had been practicing his singing to have an euphonious voice even though he already did have it in the first place. Everything was perfect and running smoothly as he let everything move up to his shoulders into his hands playing the intro of the song as well as when he segued his fingertips from one key to another; from white keys to black keys of the piano.

> _~_
> 
> _“Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now.”_
> 
> _“Our song on the radio but it doesn't sound the same.”_
> 
> _“When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down.”_
> 
> _“Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name.”_
> 
> _“It all just sounds like ooh”_

His thumb started to tremble but he managed to handle it until the second chorus. However, he came to the bridge of the song with extreme heart pounding and all his fingers also began shaking due to his nervousness of hitting the high note without straining his voice since this was his first-ever performance.

> _~_
> 
> _“Although it hurts I’ll be the first to say that I was wrong.”_
> 
> _“Oh, I know I’m probably much too late.”_
> 
> _“To try and apologize for my mistakes.”_
> 
> _“But I just want you to know.”_

He paused for five seconds after he successfully hit the high note because he was then preparing to deliver the end of the song with the most heartbreaking lyrics. He wanted the audience to feel the pain that will reach up to the deeper and further structures of their body. But when he was about to press the F chord, he experienced hand cramping. He immediately got off the stage without saying anything; ergo, the whole crowd and judges were startled with his impetuous decision and he wasn’t able to sing the outro of the song.

> —
> 
> _I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand_  
>  _Give you all his hours, when he has the chance_  
>  _Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance_  
>  _Do all the things I should've done when I was your man._

When he came out in the small auditorium, he went straight to an open field of their university and sat on one of the six benches. His friends wanted to follow him but it seemed Win preferred to be alone so they just looked after him from afar, gave him time, and simply waited for him to go back. Subsequently, Win noticed the beauty of dusk that helped him to calm down somehow. He lifted both his legs on the seat and hugged his knees with his arms. The disappointment was seen through his eyes and he needed to let it out but for unknown reasons, he has no more tears left to cry. He felt heavy emotional pain but there were no tears coming out hence he just bowed his head to be able to think profoundly.

After minutes of contemplating, he sensed someone sat beside him. He slowly raised his head to look who that person was— a fine-looking man with deep blackish brown hair color. In fact, he has unruly hair but he could still see its softness and smoothness like silk in every strand of his quite wavy hair. Win saw the man eventually ran his fingers through his hair. He was actually astonished yet he was able to speak to the man while still holding his position—lifted legs while embracing his knees. However, he sounded rude to him.

_“What are you doing?” Win said._

_“Sitting beside you?” the man responded._

_“Yeah I know. Obviously. But what exactly are you doing?” Win emphasized._

_“Did you sleep here? You look like a 3-year old baby with your hair and look at your facial expressions. Haha! I mean, you look cute,” the man said jokingly to lift the mood._

_“How can you sleep here? It’s cold. Don’t you have friends?” he added._

Win lowered his feet, put his hand on the seat, and stared straight ahead to the man.

_“Mister. You are not helping,” Win stated._

_“Mister?” the man chuckled._

_“Let me see your hand,” the man added, then he gently grabbed Win’s hand from the seat._

_“Hey!" Win said as he parted his hand from the man’s grip._

_“Ouch!” then he reacted after he pulled his hand since it was still aching._

_“See? I will put on a warm compress. Don’t be mad at me,” the man justified._

Win had no choice but to let the man assist him because he needed someone to help him ease the pain since he didn’t know what to do. After the man put on the warm compress, he was tenderly massaging and stretching the cramped spot as well to relax the hand muscles and for the discomfort to go away. He was doing all of these while talking to Win.

_“Why didn’t you go straight to the clinic?” the man asked._

_“If I didn’t come right away, it might get worse,” he added._

_“There were many things in my mind earlier to the point that I even forgot that I still have hand cramps,” Win answered._

_“You are unbelievable. Why did you leave immediately? You should have told the judges. They didn’t know what happened to you and they thought you just walked away from the stage,” the man said._

_“You were there? You saw me performing?” Win asked._

_“Of course, Win. That’s why I came here with a warm compress,” the man responded._

_“I was also playing instruments and I understand what it feels like to have hand cramps._ _Did you practice too much?” he added._

_“Aha. You already know my name and may I ask who you are, mister?” Win said._

_“I will tell you if you stop calling me mister,” the man replied._

_“That’s one of the causes for hand cramping when you overuse your muscles while playing an instrument. How long did you prepare?” he added._

_“For almost one month?” Win answered._

_“One month? You are very dedicated,” the man said._

_“Yeah and that’s also the reason why I failed,” Win stated._

_“No. You did great, Win.” the man replied._

_“It is done. How are you feeling?” he added._

_“I feel better. Thanks, Mister.”_

_“Stop calling me mister.”_

_“But you haven’t said your name yet.”_

_“Yeah and I will tell you if you stop calling me mister.”_

_“And how am I supposed to address you?”_

_“Then don’t call me anything.”_

_“How could I do that? You are obviously older than me, mister. I should pay respect? If you just said your name already I wouldn’t have addressed you by honorifics.”_

_“What a nuisance," the man mumbled._

_“What did you say?”_

_“Nothing.” the man answered._

_“How did you know I’m experiencing hand cramps?” Win asked._

_“I didn’t let anyone notice that I’m in pain and I just left without saying anything,” he added._

_“It’s obvious. I’m watching and observing you carefully.” the man answered._

_“Are you a performer too or part of the audience?”_

_“Hmm. Somehow. I guess?” the man nodded._

_“How come I did great? I didn’t even finish the song.” Win asked._

_“You did great because you worked hard preparing for this. You managed to handle the pain until the middle of the song. Did you also forget? You have successfully hit the high note and most importantly, you have a soothing and calming voice,” the man stated._

_“You don’t have to compliment me that much.”_

_“You asked so I answered your question.”_

_“Yeah you are just teasing me,” Win replied._

_“No. Who said that? I’m serious.” the man stated._

_“But why did you choose that song?_ _Are you heartbroken?” the man added._

_“You just said you’re serious yet you’re teasing me again,” Win responded._

_“What? You are really unbelievable. So why that song?” the man continued asking._

_“No other reason. I just felt the song and I want the audience to feel it as well,” Win answered._

_“Hmm,” the man nodded while slightly pouting his lips._

_”You did great, Win. Okay? Don’t be too hard on yourself. See you again.” he added then he stood up and gently patted Win’s head and_ _walked away._

Win frowned, raised his shoulder, and slightly lowered his head with squinting eyes and inquisitive look at the man’s beautiful hands and fat fingers as that man patted his head.

_“What on earth did he just do?” Win asked himself._

_“Hey! You still haven’t said your name!” he shouted._

The man smirked while he still continued to walk away. Meanwhile, when Win’s friends—Khaotung, JJ, and Pluem—saw the man leaving, they quickly came to Win to the bench and almost bumped into the man. When the three reached there, they immediately made fun of Win about the man.

_“Who is he? Your new friend or...” Khaotung said._

_“Or what?” Win interrupted._

_“Lover? Haha! We are just kidding.” JJ replied._

_“MAI! It’s neither! I don’t know him. Even his name.”_

_“What? You don’t even bother to ask his name?” Pluem responded._

_“I asked him but he didn’t want to say it.”_

_“Woah. He is way too close for being just a stranger.” Pluem said._

_“What do you mean?”_

_“We were about to approach you earlier but he stopped us and said he would be the one to talk to you.” Pluem answered._

_“What a good friend you are! You let me talk to a stranger.”_

_“Of course not!” they all defended._

_“Eh?” Win reacted._

_“Jingjing!”, they all responded._

_“We noticed he was also holding a hot compress so we thought he is a nurse or what haha! so we let him assist you.” Khaotung added._

_“Yeah okay I get it now.”_

_“Is your hand okay?” Khaotung asked._

_“It’s okay now. Don’t worry.” Win reassured._

_“That’s Good.” Khaotung responded._

_“So what will happen to your audition?” JJ asked._

_“Not sure. I know I will not be accepted. Maybe I should try again next year if I’m still here.” Win said._

_“I really want to perform in front of many people before we graduate,” he added._

_“Hey! Don’t start with that topic again. I don’t want to hear it.” JJ replied._

_“I’m just saying haha!”_

_“We know you can do it, Win, because we witnessed how well you prepared for this one. That’s enough reason why we know you can. We are here as always.” Khaotung stated._

_“Thanks guys. Let’s go back inside?”_

_“Yup,” they all nodded._

When they returned to their room to pick up their things, his friends decided to treat him for dinner to spend more time with each other and help Win to ease his mind from overthinking too much. They also sent Win to his dorm after.

Win is a resilient type of person but also tends to overthink and worry a lot. He can withstand or easily recover from difficult situations. However, what makes him an overthinker is when he is about to take that difficult situation or every situation he would encounter even if it’s a light or moderate state. Although he can move on from it quickly, it slowly affects his self-confidence because his fear starts to deepen thus he overthinks if he could still do it the next time.

_“Though I've been preparing for this for a long time, why wasn't I able to do it right? Universe, I know I’m not that good enough but you should at least let me finish the song,” Win told himself with a tired and sleepy voice as he lay his whole body straight to his bed before he went to sleep._

_**“It’s been a long day today.”** Win added then he sighed and fell asleep._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m Eli and this is my first time writing and publishing a fan fiction. I apologize if there are some grammatical errors. Please bear with me! ^_^ Overall, I want to thank you for giving me your time. I greatly appreciate it and I hope you like it!


End file.
